Forget Me Not
by Amycat8733
Summary: After an accident steals Teyla's memory, will she be able to remember their present… or will the device that stole their past destroy their future? Takes place before Thunder Rolls during season 6. Whump to go around, romance, drama and a bit of angst. Contains J/T, sentient Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! It's been awhile, but RL has definitely kicked my butt, but I beat it and now I'm back.

I wish to thank Mysra for the gift of the plot bunny that my plot kitty nurtured into this story.

For beta on this one, thanks goes to Mysra for an early looksee and Firedew1 for an in-depth look. You guys rock!

* * *

"McKay, would you hurry up?" John grunted between clenched teeth. "I can't hold this stable much longer!"

"Just a minute longer, Colonel!" Rodney shot back. "It's almost done."

Unnoticed by either man, Teyla stepped closer to the glowing sphere floating in front of John. Entranced by its shifting colors, she reached out to touch it. Just before her hand contacted the surface, John turned and caught sight of her.

"Teyla, no!"

Too late, her fingers brushed the glowing surface. The light flared and the sphere expanded, throwing her into a nearby wall. Her head impacted the unyielding surface with a crack and she slumped to the floor in a motionless heap.

The sphere's expansion caught John as well and sent him flying in a similar manner into a nearby console to land in a crumpled pile, the sounds of an explosion following him into darkness.

Squeezing through the canted doors of the lab, Carson beheld a war zone. There was debris everywhere. Wondering where his patients were, he looked around, trying to find the telltale shapes that would identify bodies. He heard grunting and scraping sounds behind him, and then a bright light lit the area. With the light, Carson was able to spot his first patient.

Rodney lay crumpled against a pile of debris. A quick exam revealed a lump on his head, but no broken bones and no bleeding.

After sending his friend off to the infirmary through the newly opened doors, Carson spotted the second member of the group. Teyla lay off to one side, small pieces of debris covering her. Checking her over, he found a knot on her head as well as flash burns on her hands and face. She also had a few minor cuts but nothing too serious. Carson had just sent her off when a shout drew his attention to a third location. The searchers had located the Colonel.

Moving that direction, Carson watched the searchers pull debris off the Colonel's unmoving form. He thumped down at Sheppard's side just as the last piece of debris was moved. A quick exam revealed flash burns on his face, a deep cut on his cheek that would require stitches, another deep cut on his neck and a myriad of small puncture wounds on his chest, arms, neck and face from flying glass and metal fragments. Carson hurriedly placed gauze pads on the deeper cuts as a stretcher was brought in. Sheppard was carefully picked up, carried out and placed on a gurney for an express trip to the infirmary.

John surfaced to a soft breeze and dim lights. Wondering where he was, he took a deep breath. Antiseptics and lemon Pine-Sol told him he was in the infirmary. He pried his eyes open and looked around. Rodney was on a bed to his left, Teyla to his right. He shifted and winced at the pains his body was informing him of. Grunting, he reached for the bed's remote, raising the head slightly. The motion attracted Rodney's attention.

"'Bout time you woke up." Rodney crossed his arms in a huff. "I was about to change your name to Van Winkle."

Feeling the pull of a bandage on his neck, John carefully shook his head. "Nah, I like surfing, skateboarding and flying too much to sleep for twenty years." His expression sobered. "How are you?"

Rodney uncrossed his arms and picked his tablet up. "I'm fine. I'd be even happier if Carson would spring me from his voodoo hospital."

"Now, Rodney, we've had that discussion. You took a hard hit to the head an' I want to keep ye for observation." Carson frowned as he entered their area. "Keep yer whinin' goin' and I'll pull out the big needles and take yer tablet away."

Rodney clutched the tablet to his chest like it was his child, a look of shock on his face. "You wouldn't!"

Carson put his hands on his hips, leaning forward slightly. "Try me."

John smiled at the look of horror on Rodney's face at Carson's threat then memory smacked him. "Doc, how's Teyla?"

Carson bustled to his side, grabbing his wrist to check his pulse. "Well, physically she's just a mite better than you. She got flash burns on her face an' hands and a right nasty goose egg on the back o' her head, but she didn't get peppered with glass shards or need stitches like you did."

John relaxed slightly. "That's good." Catching Carson's gaze, John casually rubbed his hand over his abdomen then glanced pointedly at Teyla. He saw understanding dawn on the doctor's face and let out a soft sigh of relief when Carson gave him a sharp nod that the baby was okay.

A moment later, sensing there was something he wasn't being told, John's eyes narrowed. "Carson?"

He released John's wrist, once again surprised by the Colonel's intuition. "She hasn't awakened yet. If you feel up to it, I'd like ye to sit with her an' see if you can draw her out. I'm concerned that the blow and the shock may have done her injury."

"Of course, Carson." John flashed a grin to hide his worry. "I'd have done that anyway."

After a quick wound check, Carson left. John wasted no time in moving from his bed to the comfy chair between the beds. After a few attempts at conversation, Rodney realized that all of John's attention was focused on Teyla, so he left him alone although he did glance up every so often and check on his friends.

John stayed at Teyla's side as much as he could. When he tired, he shifted so his arms were resting on her bed, her right hand trapped in his. His mind constantly reached out for her, trying to find her and prod her awake. If he concentrated hard, he could pick up her essence, but it was faint and hard to find.

He stayed that way until Carson threatened to sedate him. After a good night's sleep, which he was pretty sure he owed to Carson, he was back at her side. He did have to get up and move around, so it was during those times he reached out to her through their bond.

Late the second day, he felt a stirring from her as he came back from the bathroom. "Teyla?" He reached out with his mind, but hers was still muted and he wondered if it was due to the head injury.

After a few moments, her eyes flickered, long lashes fluttering.

"Sweetie, can you open your eyes for me?"

With a bit of a struggle, she finally managed to open her eyes. He watched as she blinked a few times to clear her vision before focusing on him.

"Colonel?"

John was confused. Why was she calling him 'Colonel'? She only did that nowadays when they were offworld or in a formal or professional setting. "Yes, sweetie. It's me, John."

Teyla frowned. "I am sorry, but it is not seemly that I call you by your first name. You are my team leader and it is better that I refer to you by your rank. Also, I would prefer that you not call me 'sweetie'. As I understand it, that is a term used for a lover, and we are only friends." She glanced up, looking at someone over his shoulder. "Hello, Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay; is there something wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This chapter contains mention of events from The Legacy series by Jo Graham and Melissa Scott._

_AN2: Thanks to all of you for your reviews, favorites and follows. The support and love just encourages my writing and makes my plot kitty's job easier. Thanks to _**firedew1** _for the beta. Any other mistakes are mine. Now, on with our tale ..._

* * *

John was shocked, his mind whirling in confusion. With just a few sentences, Teyla had just yanked the rug from beneath his feet. A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up into two pairs of concerned blue eyes.

"Rodney, why don't you take the Colonel and get some lunch?" Carson's tone said that he had a pretty good idea what those words had done to his friend.

Rodney nodded, shaking off his own confusion. "Um, sure, that sounds good." He grabbed John gently around the arm and tugged him to his feet. "C'mon Sheppard, I heard they got a shipment of honey turkey and some Doritos in."

John shook off his lethargy and let Rodney pull him along. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good." He glanced down at himself. "I want to stop by my quarters and change. I'm not going to lunch in scrubs."

As soon as the pair left, Carson settled on a stool at Teyla's side. "How're ya feelin', lass?"

Teyla closed her eyes for a moment. "My head hurts, and the skin on my hands and face feels tight and sore. How did this happen?"

Carson shined his penlight into her eyes, checking her pupils. "Well, lass, I need to ask ye some questions. What's the last thing you remember?"

She frowned, a crease forming between her elegant brows. "I remember you and the others returning from Earth and that Major Sheppard is now a Lieutenant Colonel. Everything else is a jumble of flashes that make no sense."

Carson patted her on the arm. "Don't worry about it, lass. You took a hard hit to the head an' it's not unusual for that to cause some memory loss. I'll have some lunch sent in for you then we'll see about getting you up and around. I'll probably let you leave the infirmary to see if being in the city shakes yer memories into place, but I ask that you spend your nights here."

Teyla nodded. "That is reasonable, Doctor Beckett." He stood to leave, but she stopped him. "Doctor, is there something wrong with Colonel Sheppard?"

"You may call me Carson." Carson returned to the stool. "Nothing too serious. He got knocked in the head and I had to pick a wee amount of glass splinters out of his hide, but that's it. Why do ye ask?"

"The Colonel looks … tired and he seems older than I remember him appearing. You and Doctor McKay also seem … different." She frowned again. "According to your calendar, what year is this?"

Carson looked at her, a thoughtful look on his face. "What year do you think it is?"

"2005."

Carson smiled, though his eyes were full of concern. "I'm sorry lass, but it's 2011."

Teyla sat upright, shock on her face. "You are telling me that I have lost six years?"

Carson shook his head as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Not lost, just misplaced. I'm sure they will come back once yer brain chemistry settles and yer brain heals." Settling back on his stool, Carson made some notes on her chart. "Now, I'm going to send for some lunch for ya, and if yer still feelin' alright, I may let ye out o' here tomorrow."

Teyla shook her head in denial. "I do not wish to stay here. I feel fine and would like to go to my quarters."

"Nay, lass." Carson gazed at her with sympathy. "Until yer brain chemistry equals out, I want you here at night in case there are any problems. I've dealt with this type of injury afore, and the rememberin' can be rather traumatic sometimes."

Teyla crossed her arms in a huff and acquiesced with ill grace. "Very well, since you insist."

John's mind was still a mass of confusion as he and Rodney moved through the halls. Teyla's response had thrown him completely. She had called him by his name for years now, and she'd recently told him that she loved it when he called her sweetie. She'd told him that it made her feel special. Now that was gone and his heart felt like a Jumper had landed on it.

As if sensing his thoughts, Rodney spoke up. "She'll be fine, Sheppard. Carson will figure out what's wrong and fix her."

For some reason, Rodney's answer irritated him. "Dammit, McKay, she's not a car. You can't just pop the hood and fix her."

Rodney flushed at the comment. "I know that." He took a deep breath. "Look, whatever happens, we're here for you – both of you."

"I know."

Rodney stepped inside with John when they reached his and Teyla's quarters. John stopped and looked around, pain shining in his eyes. Walking into their bedroom, he slumped down on the bench at the foot of the bed, forearms braced on his thighs, hands dangling loosely between his knees, head drooping towards his chest. After a few moments, John looked up at his friend. "Rodney, what am I going to do if she never remembers us? Hell, I don't even know what to tell Torren. It's just a good thing he's with Halling and Jinto right now."

Rodney knelt in front of John, placing a hand on one drooping shoulder. "Sheppard … John, I promise you, we'll get through this. You can tell him that Teyla's off on a mission."

John shook his head, not looking up. "That would only work until someone said her name or he saw her in the mess hall. I'd have to keep the kid locked up and I'm not going to do that. I can keep him away for a few days and hope it's enough." He took a deep breath, struggling for control as he released it. "I have a week to figure it out and hope her memory comes back. After that, I'll tell him the truth and we'll get by." A touch on his shoulder had him looking up.

"We'll get through this, John. Just remember you're not alone."

John scrubbed his hands across his face. "Yeah, you're right." He stood and headed for the bathroom. Grabbing some clothes, he turned to look at Rodney. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Make yourself comfortable."

Liang and Amelia were on duty when an odd request came in over the frequency that they had given to the Travelers. After listening for a moment, Liang turned to Woolsey. "Sir, we have received a transmission from Larrin of the _Storm Chaser_, requesting permission to land. She says she needs to make repairs to her ship that can't be made in space."

Woolsey frowned. He knew of her history with Colonel Sheppard and cursed the woman's lousy timing. Carson had informed him of Colonel Sheppard and Teyla's conditions. Just having her here was going to be an additional stress that his Military Commander did not need right now, but the Travelers were also allies and Coalition members. Refusing could be very bad. "Very well, tell them to come ahead and alert Major Lorne."

Liang acknowledged the order and set about his work.

John, Rodney and Ronon had just finished lunch when John's radio chirped. Even though he wasn't on duty, he still had his transceiver with him. Rodney and Ronon watched in concern as the smile that John had been wearing for the last several minutes vanished, his jaw tensing as it did.

"Thanks for letting me know. Keep a team on each entrance armed with stunners and another team nearby as floaters. No one enters the city without being searched and escorted, especially her. Sheppard out." Clicking off his radio, John stood. "Thanks for lunch guys, and for the distraction. We have a visitor that I really don't want to see, so I'm going to make myself scarce." He grimaced as he picked up his empty tray. "I've no desire to be kidnapped again. See ya later." With that he hurried off, dumping his tray and disappearing.

Ronon looked at Rodney. "Larrin?"

Rodney nodded. "I presume so. She's the only person alive in this galaxy that we know of who would want to kidnap him." He looked over at Ronon. "Keep an eye on him. I have a bad feeling."

Ronon nodded. "Was planning on it. He's my brother. I've always got his back whether he wants it or not."

Larrin was impatient as her pilot carefully guided the ship down towards the floating city. Part of her impatience stemmed from wanting to get the repairs done so they could return to space. The larger part of her wanted the repairs to take longer so she could spend more time with the yummy Colonel Sheppard. Every time she saw him at a Coalition meeting, she was struck by his masculinity and the aura of power that covered him like a cloak. Hopefully Teyla was out of the city; otherwise she'd never get near Sheppard.

As the _Storm Chaser_ settled, she made her way to the ship's gangway. Stepping out, she was met by a slim, blond soldier and a team of four. The soldier stepped forward.

"Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Waters and I am your escort. Director Woolsey has asked that you meet with him."

Larrin plastered on her best smile. She'd been hoping for Sheppard or the almost-as-delicious Lorne. "Certainly, Lieutenant. Lead the way."

Larrin was as surreptitious about her rubbernecking as she could be. The city was truly a marvel. Gazing around, she could imagine how good her clan's ships originally looked and wondered if they could ever be that way again.

On Carson's suggestion, Dusty, Miko, Jennifer, and Ronon used pictures and recreated Teyla's original quarters in hope that it would jog her memory. They used a room on the team's floor because her original room had a current occupant. John helped them locate things, taking pictures of each item before it was moved, but he stayed in their quarters because anything else was too painful.

Zelenka and Rodney had an engineering team working on Larrin's ship. They wanted her gone as quickly as possible. Each of the scientists had a Marine guard so Larrin couldn't kidnap another gene carrier.

Standing on his balcony just after sun rise, staring down at the docked ship, John decided to make sure she couldn't get away with anyone. _*"Lantis, activate the docking system on the pier. I want that ship locked down until repairs are complete."*_

_*"May I ask why?"*_

John's jaw tightened in remembrance. _*"Because Larrin kidnapped me, beat me, and tried to keep me for breeding purposes. None of her people have the ATA gene, so she thought she'd improve the genetic mix."*_

Atlantis was silent for a moment. _*"I see. It is done."*_

As she spoke, John saw the soap bubble shine of the docking shield go up. That ship would not be leaving with any of his people or him.

After breakfast, Teyla was released from the infirmary. Dusty offered to act as guide and confidant. Carson had filled the Marine in on what had happened and cautioned her on saying too much. Fortunately, Dusty was quite willing to just be company and let the Athosian rediscover her past with no interference.

"Sergeant Mehra, are we friends?" Teyla asked without turning from her tour.

Dusty pondered her answer. "We are. We've been friends for a while now, and because we're friends, you can call me Dusty."

"Would you answer some questions for me?"

"If I can," Dusty told her. "Doc Beckett gave me strict instructions on what I could and could not answer. He even showed me the big needle he said would be in my future if I screwed up."

"Have we defeated the Wraith?"

Dusty chuckled. "No, but it's not for lack of trying. They've been fighting amongst themselves a lot lately, plus Queen Death really did a number on them."

Teyla stopped dead in her tracks, a confused look on her face. "Queen Death?"

Dusty took a deep breath. "Yeah, she rose up and started giving the other Queens two options: join or die. Any Queen that refused to join her was killed. "

Teyla winced in sudden pain. Dusty grabbed her arm to support her and steered Teyla over to a wall.

"Teyla, you alright?"

Teyla nodded. Taking a deep breath, she straightened. "I am fine. Our conversation triggered some memories."

Looking around, Dusty spotted one of the seating nooks. Still holding her arm, Dusty steered Teyla towards it and pushed her to a seat. "What did you remember?"

Teyla closed her eyes for a moment to center herself. "I remember being on a Hive ship chasing a Wraith that looked like Dr. McKay with a man with long hair and Colonel Sheppard. There were several flashes from a stunner and Colonel Sheppard was on the floor unconscious. Next there was another bright flash and the three of us were on a ship with a blond woman who appeared very concerned."

Dusty recognized the events. "Can you remember their names – the long-haired man and the woman?"

Teyla stared off into the distance, a look of concentration on her features. "The woman, her name has to do with a mode of transport such as a wagon."

Dusty smiled. That was close to the Wraith translation of Carter's name. "Mmmm … a cart, maybe?"

"A cart?" Teyla rolled that thought through her mind. "A cart … cart … Carter." Teyla suddenly sat up straight. "That is Colonel Carter."

Dusty smiled. "Yep. That is Colonel Samantha Carter."

"The man … he was a Runner."

Dusty nodded. "He was. You and Colonel Sheppard encountered him on an uninhabited world."

Teyla stood, pacing for several feet either direction as if the motion helped her thoughts. "Ronon. His name is Ronon." She abruptly sat down again, clutching her head. "So many faces … names … places. It is almost … overwhelming."

Dusty took her hands, steadying her. "Just take it easy. Don't force it and the memories will come."

Teyla closed her eyes once again. "I see … Colonel Sheppard in so many of my memories. Sometimes we are here, in the city; other times we are on different worlds. In some he is wearing the grey uniform, other times he is wearing black or he is wearing," Teyla stopped, a light blush blooming on her cheeks, "his … civilian clothes."

Dusty snorted. She had a feeling that jeans and a button down shirt weren't the only things Teyla had remembered seeing the Colonel in. She stood, drawing Teyla with her. "I think you need some lunch and a nap. I don't want to explain to Carson that I let you pass out in a hallway."

Taking a deep breath, Teyla nodded. "I believe that you are correct."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows for this story. My plot kitty, Jhon, has been purring so hard he vibrated the screws in my chair loose! Thanks again to firedew for the beta on this tale. Any remaining mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Leaning on the balcony rail, John was enjoying the solitude. He enjoyed having friends and a family, but sometimes he needed alone time to center himself. Today, it wasn't so much about centering, it was about worrying. Torren would be back in seven days. Hopefully, Teyla's memory would return by then, or at least enough of it for her to remember her son and their relationship. The only thing worse he could think of than having to concoct an explanation for Torren would be explaining the boy to Teyla, along with her pregnancy. She was four and a half weeks along and, fortunately, had not yet developed a baby bump. He did not look forward to having to explain the situation if it went too long.

A chime drew his attention away from the ocean. Reaching out, he used the security system to see who was at the door. Fortunately, it was Rodney and Ronon with lunch. He thought the door open, granting them access, and headed into the suite. He had news to tell and figured that over lunch was as good a time as any.

"You're what?" Rodney was so shocked that he spat out a piece of grilled near-chicken.

John leaned back in his chair to avoid any other food missiles. "Teyla and I are having a baby. She's almost five weeks along."

Ronon slid from his chair and enveloped John in a bear hug. "Congrats, brother."

John patted him on the back while trying to catch his breath. "Thanks, Ronon. Now put … me down … so I … can breathe."

Ronon set him on his feet, face split by a huge grin and steadied John while he caught his breath. Realizing the implications, his expression quickly sobered. "This is why you're so worried about her memory?"

John dropped back into his chair. "Yeah. It's going to be hard enough to explain to Torren if her memory doesn't come back in the next few days." Leaning forward, he buried his face in his hands. "Having to explain that she's carrying my child when she doesn't even remember our engagement is a conversation that I'd rather not have."

A large warm hand settled on his shoulder. John peeked through his fingers up into Ronon's brown eyes. "John, have faith and stay strong. You've gotten through worse situations than this and you'll get through this one too."

Another hand landed on his other shoulder. John turned and looked into Rodney's blue eyes. "We're the Three Musketeers. We're with you all the way. You know, all for one and one for all. Now, why did you wait to tell us that you were pregnant?"

Both of John's eyebrows shot up as Ronon burst out laughing. "Excuse me? I think I have the wrong equipment for that, unless you know something I don't."

Rodney stared at John and Ronon for a moment then he realized what he'd said. He shook his head in disbelief. "What are you, twelve? Get your minds out of the gutter. You know what I meant."

A small smile graced John's face. "Yeah, I do. We hadn't told you yet because we wanted to get used to the idea ourselves." John made a face. "We were planning to tell you this weekend on our trip to the mainland. We wanted to have a private celebration for family only before telling everyone else."

Ronon looked at him. "That's why you wanted Amelia to get the day off."

John nodded. "Yeah." Taking a bite, his face grew thoughtful as he chewed. "Carson got Dusty to escort Teyla around some today. Wonder how they did?"

Rodney swallowed his food. "No idea. You could always call and ask. It is your privilege as Military Commander to keep up with the health of those under your command, and especially those on your team."

John stared for a minute, amazed at the insight from his normally oblivious friend. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at Rodney. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real McKay?"

Rodney spluttered, narrowly missing showering John and Ronon with water. "Hey, I can be insightful!" He lowered his eyes. "Plus I did occasionally pay attention while Jennifer and I were together." He mumbled as he took another bite.

"Great time to get in touch with your feminine side!" Smiling, John reached for his com just as his door chime sounded. Curious, he reached out to check the security feed before opening the door with a thought.

The door slid open, revealing a surprised Carson standing on the other side. "Ah, lad, ye startled me! I tend to forget how easily you do that!"

"Care to join us, doc?" John drawled with a spark of humor in his eyes.

Carson poured a cup of coffee and pulled up a chair. "Thought I'd come by an' give ye a progress report. Teyla regained a few memories today." Taking a sip, he focused on John. "She hasna remembered your relationship yet, but she remembers seeing quite a bit of you in various … outfits. She's also remembered the two o' you plus Sam Carter." He took another sip and reached for one of the cookies on John's tray. "Accordin' to Dusty, she knows where most things are, and she's recognizing people that have been around since the beginning, but anyone past the first year is hit and miss." At the smiles that erupted, he held up a finger in warning. 'There's still quite a ways to go yet, so don't start celebratin'."

Sobering quickly, John looked at Carson. "I know, but it's still good news." Taking a bite of his sandwich, he chewed as he thought. "Is there a way for us to help her memory?"

Carson shook his head. "No. The only cure is time. Dusty and Amelia are gonna take her around some more tomorrow. Normally, since you're in the memories she's regained, I'd have you do it, but I think you're a little too involved."

John lowered his head. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Carson wrapped his arm around John's shoulders. "Buck up, lad. Have faith an' it will be alright."

John nodded. "I know. It's just … really hard to sit, and wait. Wanting to help and knowing I can't … is wearing on my nerves."

Carson squeezed a bit harder. "I know. But that wasn't the only reason I came by. I came to give you a checkup, so if we can adjourn to yer bedroom …"

Standing, Carson gave John a hand up and guided him towards the bedroom, John acquiescing without demur.

A short time later, the two men exited the bedroom, John with a bit more spring in his step.

"Just remember, I cleared ye for light duty and a limited workout. That does not cover sparring with Ronon or yer Marines."

John waved a lazy hand at Carson as the doctor headed for the door. "I hear ya doc, and thanks."

* * *

_Running. _

_She was running through the dim woods, a white shape pursuing her. She thought the white shape – a Wraith – would catch her. Ronon and Rodney were too far away to help her._

Why did she think they would be unable to help her?

_John. Where was John? _

Why was she referring to the Colonel by his given name?

_He would save her. He always came for her. _

Why?

_Ahead, in the woods, a dark shape stepped out from between two trees. John. His arms raised, he pointed a heavy machinegun behind her. Bursts of fire exploded from the muzzle as John fired. Turning, she watched as the Wraith jerked, the heavy caliber shots causing it to stagger and fall._

_Turning back, she watched John shoulder the heavy weapon even as he turned his gaze upon her. His eyes glowed a smoky green in the dim light as he stepped towards her, his free hand coming up to caress her cheek._

"_Teyla, I told you that I would always come for you, no matter what." His hand shifted to cup her cheek. "It's because I lo…"_

At that very moment, her eyes snapped open to take in the bright lights of the infirmary. Confusion reigned for a moment, and then her determination to recover her memory reasserted itself. Swinging her legs off the bed, she headed for the bathroom, a change of clothes in her hands. When she came out, Dusty and another young woman were waiting for her.

Dusty turned to face her, a smile lighting her dusky features. "Teyla! I brought a friend to help us."

Teyla paused, her head cocked to one side as she studied the newcomer. As she stared at the woman, images flashed into her head. Images of sitting at a table across from her, facing off against her in a sparring ring, watching her seated by Ronon's side as they watched a movie floated through her head. "A … Amelia?"

Amelia clapped her hands, her long, dark hair flying. "That's awesome!" She jumped up, hugging Teyla tight. "I'm so glad you remembered me!"

Teyla returned the hug, glad another piece had returned.

Dusty stood, clapping her hands together. "Well, now that that's done, let's get breakfast."

Walking through the halls, listening to Dusty and Amelia chatter, more pieces of her memory filtered into place. More of the faces they passed seemed familiar, and with many of them she was able to attach names, but some still eluded her.

During breakfast, Teyla unwound enough to join in the joking, although at times she felt a bit out of her depth. From the corner of her eye, she spied Colonel Sheppard entering the mess hall, Ronon, Dr. McKay and Major Lorne accompanying him. Her eyes tracked him as he passed along the tables to gather his meal.

Dusty and Amelia, noticing her distraction, followed her gaze.

"Oh, I see the Colonel is back on duty." Amelia grinned. "I know he's glad about that."

Teyla looked at her curiously. "How can you tell?"

Amelia stared blankly at her for a moment, and then shook herself as she remembered why Teyla would ask that question. "Well, I can tell he's back on duty because he's wearing his uniform. The glad part is easy 'cause I can spot the spring in his step."

Mulling over Amelia's words, Teyla studied the Colonel. He was clean shaven although his hair was still messy. He had on a black shirt and trousers – BDUs, she remembered they were called - along with black boots. When he turned to answer the Major, she saw a pale triangle of flesh below his collar. A few dark chest hairs peeking above his shirt, although her memory, spotty as it was, told her that he normally wore a t-shirt underneath.

Beside her, Dusty leaned over to comment softly in her ear. "Teyla, quit staring and eat. You have a duty to that man to recover as quickly as possible."

Teyla leaned into Dusty. "How so? I am not under his command."

Dusty gave her a smile normally reserved for someone being slightly dense. "You are part of his team, and he relies on your knowledge and advice when dealing with many of the cultures we encounter. If you get sick, you can't help, and he needs all the help he can get. We all do what we can to make his life easier."

Amelia leaned in. "Yeah, Dusty's right. Being responsible for the protection of this city and head of the military contingent is a huge job, but he's also in charge of most of the city's supply chain. He also personally oversees training, exploration of the city and new planets, as well as spending time with Zelenka and McKay testing devices."

"I see." Teyla nodded. "You are correct. Since he bears such an enormous amount of responsibility and is in charge of our security, it is our duty to make his life easier."

Dusty bumped her shoulder. "I knew you'd get the picture." Privately, she hoped Teyla would regain her memories of their relationship soon. From the tension in his shoulders, he could definitely use someone to help him unwind.

The three women spent a sizeable portion of the day together, but separated just after lunch. Amelia and Dusty both had duties to attend to. After another checkup and a memory quiz, Dr. Beckett allowed her to roam on her own. He did, however, give her an active tracking device that would allow her to be easily found if she became ill while warning her away from dangerous areas of the city.

Teyla spent the rest of the day exploring and testing her returning memories. Returning to the infirmary to spend the night under the watchful eyes of Dr. Beckett and his staff, Teyla vowed to work diligently to stimulate her mind and, in doing so, regain her memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Sorry about the lag between updates, but I rewrote part of this chapter then RL interfered in a big way! So, to make up for it, a nice, long chapter. Thanks to **firedew** for her beta on this. Any remaining mistakes are mine since I played with it afterwards. **Mysra**, this chapter is for you ;).

* * *

The next afternoon, she found herself exploring the team floor. The reasoning had been explained to her and she agreed with it, although something seemed … off. She did not doubt that the Colonel had moved to the quiet residential tower in order to have larger quarters to raise his son and because of his position. She also did not doubt that Dr. McKay and Ronon had moved to the floor in order to keep the team close together. What felt odd were her quarters. The rooms did not feel … lived in. She perused her memories for a reason, but came up blank. Shaking off her musings, she was startled to find herself outside Colonel Sheppard's quarters. As she stopped to wonder why her feet had brought her hence, the door opened. She poked her head inside, and called out but received no answer. Curious as to why the door had opened for her, she stepped inside. A pace beyond the door, it closed behind her. Moving down the short entryway to the main living area, she paused for a moment, her gaze taking in the room's warmth and spotting several framed pictures on one wall.

Moving carefully through the room, she approached the framed portraits. One was of Colonel Sheppard as a younger man standing with three other men in front of a strange machine. Another was of the Colonel with a woman that he strongly resembled, wearing a blue uniform and holding a sheet of paper. Several were of the Colonel, Doctor McKay, Ronon and herself taken in different places. One, though, drew her eye. It was a large frame, beautifully made and it had been taken down from the wall, a bare spot proclaiming its former location. Reaching out, she picked it up with trembling fingers, turning it face up then dropped it in shock.

The picture showed herself in a beautiful green dress and Colonel Sheppard in the blue uniform from the earlier picture, although with more decorations. They were both smiling broadly. Above them was a banner that read "Congratulations on Your Engagement!" and it was dated June, 2010.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John was confused. It was a rare experience for him because, even though he might act it on occasion, it was usually a cover while he thought through a situation.

For the past few days, unless he was in his quarters, he kept encountering Teyla. When they ended up in the same room together or passed in the corridors he could feel her eyes tracking his every move. He wanted to go to her and explain everything, but Carson's warnings and his desire to have the woman he loved back stopped him.

Too restless to use the private gym on the floor below the team's quarters, John decided to use one of the public ones. It was a pretty good chance that he'd be able to find a sparring partner. At the very least, he could work out against the practice dummies.

Entering the gym, he was surprised to find it vacant. Shrugging, he dropped his gear bag and started on his warm-up exercises. He was in the middle of his stretches when a hand gently touched his shoulder. He expected it to be Teyla, but instead found himself looking into Larrin's pouting face.

"You've been avoiding me." She stated as she ran her hand across his back.

He had, but he wasn't telling her that. "No, I've been resting in my quarters. I was injured recently on a mission." He looked around suspiciously. "Where's your escort? I know I gave orders that you were to be escorted whenever you entered the city."

Her hand trailed up his arm, cupping his jaw as she maneuvered to kiss him. Realizing her intent, he slid away from her touch. "Oh, I lost them. It took a bit of work, but it was very easy to distract them with some sleight of hand."

John made a mental note to find out which team was supposed to be escorting her and show them how unhappy he was that they lost her. "Look, Larrin. You're a heck of a lady, but I don't want you like that. You and I together are like oil and water – they don't mix."

Larrin was undeterred. "But John, we could make such beautiful babies."

John shook his head. "The only woman I plan on making babies with is Teyla. I don't spill my seed without love."

"You could love me." Larrin purred as she advanced on him.

John backed away again. "That would never happen. Not even if you were the last woman in this galaxy. You don't respect me and I trust you about as far as I could throw you with one hand tied behind my back. I'd go back to my ex-wife first and we separated because she wanted me as her trophy and that I could get her into the fancy parties she loved so much."

Larrin stumbled, her face a mask of anger. Letting out a yell, she tried to slap him.

John blocked her, grasping her wrist carefully. "Don't even." His eyes were dark with his own anger. "Normally, I wouldn't hit a lady, but for you I'd gladly make an exception." Releasing her, he shoved her away.

Larrin stood, staring at John in disbelief. No man had ever turned her down, and he had now done it twice. With a huff, she turned and stalked from the gym without a backwards glance.

With Larrin gone, John let out a sigh of relief. He'd meant every word and hoped it would be enough to finally get her off his trail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dobie eased out from the alcove he'd ducked into. He'd seen his Captain practically run from the room where the Lantean male was. It bothered him to see her flinging herself at this strange man. He'd stood by when she had kidnapped the man and attempted to get him to join them. After the man left, Dobie put him from his mind. Now, here they were in the City of the Ancestors and his captain was trying the same things again with even less success. It upset him to see Larrin holding back tears, so he decided to teach this arrogant man a lesson for hurting his boss.

Slipping to the door, Dobie crouched so he could watch. The man was dressed in a black shirt and odd-looking grey pants, throwing punches and kicks at a large cylinder hanging in one corner. When he stopped for a drink of water, Dobie moved into the room with an incredible amount of stealth. Silently picking up a discarded staff lying to one side, Dobie advanced on his target. Just as he brought the staff down in a short, hard strike, his target moved as though warned by some sixth sense.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John returned to his workout after Larrin left, her advances giving him even more fuel to add to his stress-fueled fire. Taking a break, he grabbed a water bottle, sipping as he toweled off. He'd just capped the bottle when his spidey-sense jangled his nerves, making him shift with the feeling. A hard blow to the shoulder answered the question in his mind. The blow dropped him to his knees, white hot stars of pain shooting down his left side. Shifting quickly, John dropped the rest of the way and hooked his opponent's feet from beneath him. Taking advantage of the situation, John rolled away before clambering to his feet. His left shoulder was a throbbing mass of pain that hurt worse when he tried to move it so he figured the guy had dislocated it.

Without taking his eyes from his opponent, John backed across the room to the practice dummy and his bantos rods. He'd started his workout with some kickboxing and had planned to switch to the bantos after his break. Now, it looked like the slender rods were going to save his life. Spotting them from the corner of his eye, John spun and threw himself forward, narrowly missing another strike from the stranger.

Tucking and rolling, John came up with the two rods. Transferring one to his injured left, he forced his fingers to wrap around it as he brought the other up. Ducking and dodging, John avoided as many blows as he could while landing some of his own. The whistle of displaced air warned him of an overhead strike coming in. Sliding aside, John spun and landed a hard hit to the side of his attacker's head, the other rod slipping from his numb left hand. The guy shook his head like a bull with a fly buzzing his ears; blood ran from a cut over his ear as he narrowed his eyes and charged. His strikes grew harder and faster while pain started making John stumble, his shoulder throbbing with each heartbeat.

After sidestepping a nasty figure-eight combination, John stumbled again and almost pitched forward. Even as he tried to regain his balance, John heard a whistle just before he saw the staff coming in from the side and knew he couldn't avoid it. He blindly launched a last desperate blow to deflect it. He heard and felt a hard crack then the lights went out as he dropped to the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wandering through the halls, Teyla kept an eye out for Colonel Sheppard. More memories had surfaced after seeing the picture in his quarters of the two of them, but she was still unsure of the nature of their relationship. She desperately wanted answers and felt that Colonel Sheppard was the only person who could answer them.

Lost in thought, she was almost run over by a strangely dressed woman wearing an angry expression upon her face.

Having noticed Teyla, the woman paused in her flight. "Teyla Emmagan, I don't know what you did, but you've ruined any chance I had with John Sheppard."

Teyla stared at the woman, but no name surfaced. "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"Know me?" The blond haired woman laughed. "You certainly do! We've parried across the table often enough at Coalition meetings." Seeing that Teyla still did not recognize her, the woman relented. "Larrin, of the Travelers."

At the word 'Travelers', something clicked in Teyla's head. "You are the one that kidnapped Colonel Sheppard some few years ago."

Larrin smirked at Teyla. "I did and I'd do it again. The man is absolutely yummy, and that gene of his is very attractive to me and my people." Her smirk turned to a frown. "Unfortunately, he's besotted with you and won't even consider me as a mate." Her gaze traveled from Teyla's face to feet and back. "I don't even know what he sees in you." She said with a sneer. "Maybe it's sympathy for the loss of your people or …"

Whatever else Larrin was going to say was lost as Teyla landed a hard slap that made the other woman's ears ring and split her lip. Recalling a comment Amelia made about any of the Travelers that entered the city had to be escorted, Teyla reached up and keyed her comm. "Teyla to Major Lorne."

_"Lorne here – what's up, Teyla?"_

"Major, I discovered Commander Larrin moving through the city unescorted."

A string of curses filtered through the mike. _"I've marked your position, Teyla, and a team is on its way."_ She heard a rustling as he covered his mike for a moment. _"Teyla, can you stop by the main gym and inform the Colonel? He's not answering his comm or our hails."_

"Certainly, Major.

_"Thanks, Teyla. Lorne out."_

Teyla aimed her best glare at the stunned Traveler. "Do not move until your escort gets here. I must go check on Colonel Sheppard. If I find that you harmed him, you shall receive more than a slap next time we meet."

Spinning on her heels, Teyla shot off down the corridor Larrin exited from, her recently restored memories supplying that it led to that particular gym.

Arriving at the gym, Teyla peered in, spotting a huge stranger wielding a staff about to land a blow on the dazed and bleeding Colonel. She watched the Colonel launch one final blow even as the staff neared his head, and looked around quickly for something to distract his opponent. She spotted a bantos rod lying nearby. She snatched it up, flew across the intervening space and launched a desperation blow of her own. Her blow landed with a sharp crack on one of the major nerve bundles, causing the brute's blow to miss landing squarely and instead glance off his skull. The stranger staggered towards the door, stopped, swayed then dropped like a felled tree.

Satisfied that the Colonel's attacker was down, Teyla knelt at his side. She winced at the misshapen silhouette of his shoulder, guessing it to be dislocated. She was reaching for her radio when a screech rent the air.

"Dobie!" She stalked over to Teyla, visibly angry. "What did you do to him?"

Teyla stood, unruffled in the face of her anger. "I knocked him out. If I had not, he would have killed Colonel Sheppard."

At the mention of John's name, Larrin's anger faded. Seeing a chance, Larrin darted forward and kneeled at John's side, clasping his hand greedily. "John? John, it's me. You need to wake up, honey."

John's lashes fluttered as a soft moan escaped. "Teyla? Love you, Teyla."

At his soft words, Teyla stopped in shock.

Larrin, on the other hand, saw her plans thwarted. If she had been able to get Sheppard to admit he loved her, she could have stayed in the city. But no, he had to be in love with the Athosian bitch. Taking two steps, she grabbed a handful of Teyla's hair and punched her.

The blow snapped Teyla from her daze. She pulled away from Larrin, turned and dove for the floor, coming up with John's bantos rods.

Seeing Teyla armed, Larrin spotted Dobie's dropped staff and snatched it up. Staff weaving a fancy figure eight, Larrin advanced on Teyla.

Now armed, she took up a guard position facing the Traveler commander. She thought about calling for security but the sight of Colonel Sheppard lying battered on the floor set her blood boiling. Casting thoughts of security aside, she waded in, sticks flying, to deliver a thorough thrashing. Larrin was taller, and she was an excellent fighter, but her style was suited to the cramped corridors of a spaceship not a wide-open gymnasium. Teyla took advantage of that flaw, ducking and weaving even as she landed blow after blow all while staying firmly between the Colonel and the Traveler.

For her part, Larrin tried, but against Teyla she was outmatched and she knew it. Sparing a moment, she thanked the Ancestors that the Athosian had not been with Sheppard the first time they met. She had a gut feeling the outcome would have been much different. She spied an opening and thrust Dobie's staff towards Teyla's unprotected side only to have the opening close which left her open for Teyla's hard riposte. Larrin attempted to dodge, but was only partially successful as the blow sent her rolling across the floor.

Frustrated, Larrin rolled to her feet. She took a guard stance and felt something trickle across her lip. She reached up and wiped at her face. When she drew her hand back, it was smeared with blood. Enraged, she threw herself back into the melee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorne came to a dead stop as he entered the gym. The scene before him was shocking. He knew Teyla was a warrior, and had observed her as she worked out against Ronon or the Colonel. That woman was graceful, relentless and merciful. The one before him held little resemblance to the other. The Teyla before him was ruthless, using every trick and twist she could to rain down punishment upon her opponent.

After he asked Teyla to check on Sheppard after she found Larrin wandering unescorted, he'd expected a callback from one of the two. He attempted to contact Teyla via radio, but when he received no answer, he decided to check on them personally.

He made room as Ronon slipped in beside him to watch the battle being waged in front of them. He noticed an oddity in Teyla's movements then realized she was protecting someone. "The Colonel's down."

"I'll get him. You call Beckett."

Lorne reached out and grabbed Ronon. "Wait. It's best we don't move him. We could injure him further."

Ronon growled, but stayed put, pacing angrily.

"Lorne to Beckett."

_"Beckett here. What can I do for you, Major?"_

"Doc, you're needed in Gym Three. The Colonel's injured."

A sigh filled his ear. _"Ach, trouble just finds the lad. Any idea how badly?"_

Lorne shook his head then remembered that the Scot couldn't see him. "No. He's unconscious. Teyla and Larrin appear to be fighting over him."

_"Oh, my. I'm on my way, Beckett out."_

Without taking his eyes off the unfolding drama, Lorne tapped his com to access the command channel while he watched the best catfight in history. "Major Lorne to Major Teldy."

_"Teldy here."_

"Colonel Sheppard was attacked by one of the Traveler crewmembers. I need you to come to Gym Three and escort the Colonel and Beckett to the infirmary." He took a deep breath before moving on. "Anne, I want you and your team on guard with Ronon. Use situation code Alpha One."

Teldy's voice came back sharp. _"Code Alpha One it is. Teldy out."_

Lorne turned back to the fight. Normally, this is something he'd break up, but this was between two Pegasus natives, so he let it be. He also perceived that there was more to the animosity between the two women, and the Colonel was at the center of it.

A racket in the corridor announced Carson's arrival with a med team.

With medical on site, Lorne motioned for Ronon to move in. He edged around until he was behind Teyla.

Teyla guessed what Ronon intended and became even more aggressive as she forced Larrin away from the Colonel with hard, fast blows.

When the two women were far enough away, Ronon beckoned Carson and his staff to Sheppard's side.

Carson slid to his knees beside his patient, one hand darting out to check John's pulse. Pulling out his penknife, Carson checked his vitals, only partially grateful at the results he was getting. He rattled off John's stats to Kelly as he pulled out a scanner to check him over. "He has a dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs, and most likely other injuries as well, but I need the Ancient scanner to confirm." Gently touching a knot on the side of John's head, he checked the integrity of his skin and skull. "The lad's got a nasty knot here, but the skin's na broken nor do I feel a skull fracture, but I'll know more when I run the scans."

Initial diagnosis made, Carson and Kelly gently lifted John to the gurney while Ronon stood guard. Once they had him secure, they headed for the door at a fast trot. They encountered two more groups of soldiers in the hall. Major Teldy and her team fell in as escort while Lieutenant Reynolds' team hurried by. Ronon took point; his imposing presence quickly clearing the way to the infirmary.


End file.
